The Restroom Stalls At Work
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Hard stuff ahead- you ve been warn. Morgan has a pet. UPDATE-added another chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:: **__This tale didn't take long to write. I just had a clear picture in my head and typed it out. I wonder if maybe I went a bit far…either way I need a cold shower.  
X__**XXXXXXXXXXXX~*~**_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
In a small, dark space there hides a trembling young body. His mouth was sealed; his arms were tied behind his back. His orders were to wait, to stand and wait. And so he listened. For reasons beyond him-he listens and here he waits.  
As the door opens he is blind by the coming light.

"So Garcia said you called in sick today"

Morgan flashes a smile as he closes the door. And the light-the light is no more.

"Now where did you get the time to do that?"

The B.A.U agent undid his belt, the zipper soon followed. The sound of metal hitting the ground echoed within the small room.  
Morgan placed his hand on the other's head, guiding him down to his knees.

"I posted the cleaning sign at the door, so don't be afraid to make any noise"

This time Morgan chuckled as he removed the tape from the other's mouth. Saliva dripped down while the small piece of tape was soaked in it.

Without any delay the young body pulled his lips apart and devoured Morgan's harden flesh. He made sure his warm mouth and hungry throat took in as much of Morgan as possible.

He choked, he gagged…but he didn't stop.

"so good…"

Morgan was feeling weak in the knees. His moaning sounds made the young body feel really good inside, so much so that he happily continued.

Morgan roughly pulled on the other's hair, rocking his head back and forth.

"You can take it…right?"

He spoke with closed eyes. Truly he was in paradise.

"You ever wonder….wonder what they would say…."

Morgan broke his little speech as he pulled his leaking man-hood from the other's mouth. With only a few strokes he reached the limit, his full on climax.

"AGHH….!"

A loud shout, sharp intakes of breath, and then a moment of silence-but just a moment.

"Like…Like I was saying….You ever wonder…what they would think of you…if they ever found out?"

The young body remained on the cold floor. His face was drenched in Morgan's creamy white fluid. He stared up at Morgan, his eyes were begging. But not for freedom, oh no, his eyes were asking for more.

The tape was placed back on his quivering lips.

"Don't worry Reid, I`ll be back"

In a small, dark space the trembling cum soaked Reid awaits. His mouth is sealed while his arms were tied behind his back. His orders were to wait and so he listened. For reasons beyond him-he listens and here he waits.  
_**  
THE END**_


	2. 1 week later

_**Authors Note:: **__Wrote in a rush while fixing up my iPod so there might be a few mistakes. Much shorter then I would have liked but…oh well!  
Please read and enjoy!__**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_  
"Reid, did you send the reports I gave you over to Garcia?" Hotch stood over the young FBI agent's desk, his face and tone as serious as always.

"Ye-yea" Reid answered.

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit…flushed" Agent Hotchner noticed how red Reid's face was appearing.

"I'm doing just-uh, just great"  
Reid hid himself behind a smile.

A moment after being left alone, FBI agent Spencer Reid left his desk and carefully made it to the man's restroom. He had a very hard time walking straight, but for good reason.

The last time he was here he spent the whole day tied up and used by Morgan. As his memory brought him back to that day his body began to get excited, not that it was difficult. The rope burns on his wrist, the inside of this room; it all had the same effect on him.

But today was different.

"Hey there kid…" Morgan surprised the younger agent from behind, kissing him on the neck.  
They both entered the same stall they have been using all month.

"Morgan…?." Reid said nervously before they kissed for a second time.

"Yea?"

"Morgan…ca-can you pull it out now?"

The younger agent dropped his pants and turned around. His lower body was quivering, his legs feeling weaker by the second.

"Do you really want me to take it out?" He said with a grin.

Reid didn't answer. But soon enough Agent Morgan pulled out his remote-controller-the same one he's been using all day.

"What do you think…speed 7 or 8?"  
Before Reid said anything, Morgan shoved the vibrating toy deeper into the tender flesh.

The red face agent turned to face Morgan. In a smile he kissed the bigger man and said, very softly, "8"

THE END 


End file.
